


A moonlit kiss

by Eliot420



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliot420/pseuds/Eliot420
Summary: A depiction of the kiss scene from Spiderman 2002 featuring Catradora️
Relationships: GxG - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	A moonlit kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Eliot, this is my first posted fanfic. it was inspired by the reddit post linked below
> 
> This a story inspired by a reddit post: https://www.reddit.com/r/PrincessesOfPower/comments/i9iy2n/the_iconic_spidey_kissbut_its_gay/
> 
> And this Youtube video of the kiss scene:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMBVDnHZv9k
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spider-man belongs to Sony/Marvel. Spiderman was created by Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Kaare Andrews
> 
> She-ra belongs to Dreamworks 
> 
> She-ra and the Princess of Power 2018 was developed by Noelle Stevenson

My heart was racing as Adora careful pulled my mask down uncovering my mouth. 

I internally sighed in relief, thankful she hadn't used this opportunity to to unmask me. I'd hate to have to avoid someone so pretty.

Adora gently grabbed the sides of my head, leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against mine.

Her lips were soft and sweet they tasted like Apple Cinnamon

I hummed with pleasure as we enjoyed this blissful moment

Minutes later Adora pulled away and slowly pulled my mask up. Once it was back on my face. I spun a strand of web and propelled myself upwards As I did I caught a flash of Adora's pretty smile.

Her skin shined, her eyes sparkled with happiness and her pearly white teeth gleamed.

Even in the rain Adora looked amazing.


End file.
